Moscow Man: Kelly
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: you need to read "The diary of Kelly Gibbs" chapter called "Ex wife number 3 and Moscow" as its a spin from that. Kelly's POV and there is Callen's POV found in NCIS:LA. R


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own NCIS nor NCIS: LA that credit goes to both Don Bellisario and Shane Brennan. I only own the idea. Enjoy.

**AN: **for those that haven't read the fic "The Diary of Kelly Gibbs. Please do, as this fic relates to the chapter: I know Callen is at least say about 40ish. But for the purpose of this fic and anytime I use Callen and Kelly in the future he is 5yrs older that her. So in this fic Kelly is 17 and Callen is 22.

I've tried my best to write from Kelly's point of view, as I've never written from a character's POV before so I hope that it's alright. There will be a Callen POV situated in the NCIS: LA fics.

Kelly turned on the jug for the water to boil; her mug was on the counter along with the milk bottle. She turned, opened the cupboard and began to search for the Milo tin. She heard the front door open then close, not giving it to much thought. She simply may have forgotten to close too properly when she came home earlier and it was simply the wind closing it for her. She felt someone's presence in the room, feeling as though she was being watched. She turned around slowly and faced the young man. She turned slowly and faced the young man who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Can i help you" she asked looking at him, taking in his features: Tall, sandy blonde hair, green eyes. Casual looking.

"I could ask you the same thing" came his reply.

Kelly looked at him confused.

"Your making hot chocolate" he elaborated. "In someone's kitchen, you don't know. I could have you arrested"

"Wait! You think I'm break and entering? I'm Kelly Gibbs. Jethro's daughter" she told him and saw the realisation spread across his face. "Are you looking for him?" she continued. "Come on, he's in the shed working on the boat" she told him as she exited the house with Callen following behind. While walking across to the shed a cold shiver ran through her body. She wasn't used to the Moscow winter, it was so much colder than winter in DC. Of all the seasons she had to pick the Moscow winter to come and visit her dad and Stephanie she thought as it began to rain lightly and snow lying on the ground.

"Dad" she called as she opened the shed door.

Gibbs looked up from the boat

"He was looking for you" as she pointed her thumb behind her head towards Callen, which caused Gibbs to smirk at his daughter's description as he got up and hugged the younger man.

"Kell this is Special Agent Callen. G this is my daughter Kelly"

"Uh dad, I'm making hot chocolate. Do you want a coffee?" She asked as she watched her father shake his head and held up a glass jar which contained bourbon. She then smirked and shook her head and headed back to the kitchen. When she got to the shed door she heard her dad's hand collide with the back of Callen's head and laughed to herself.

Kelly sat at the dinner table with Gibbs, Stephanie and Callen. Gibbs and Callen were talking shop. Kelly didn't mind, she loved it when her father talked shop; hearing all the interesting things that he got up to. Stephanie on the other hand hated it. Kelly listened to the stories while stealing glances at the Special Agent across from her – there was something about him.

"So Kelly what do you want to do when you leave school? Asked Callen.

"I want to be an NCIS agent. But dad wants me to go to college"

"What do you want to study?"

"Forensic Psychology"

The end of dinner had come. Gibbs had to take a phone call and Stephanie had gone to wash up. Kelly walked Callen to the door. "I guess I'll see you later?" asked Kelly. The question was one of hope.

"Yeah Callen replied as he lent in and kissed her with Kelly returning the kiss.

2 WEEKS LATER:

Kelly was lying in the couch, TV on. But seeing as though she didn't understand the language she thought it was pointless to watch so she was reading a book instead. She was home alone, Gibbs was on a stakeout but he said he was going to be home later and Stephanie, Stephanie was...well Kelly didn't really know where she was but she wasn't at home. Kelly heard the front door open and close "Hey dad" she yelled out.

"Sorry Kelly, it's only me" she heard Callen answer. "Your dad's working all night" he continued as he came into the lounge room.

Kelly felt her feet being lifted up, then the couch sink due to Callen's body weight. She placed her legs back down, feet in Callen's lap and continued reading her book.

"What are you watching?" asked Callen.

Kelly peered over the top of her book then looked sideways at the TV "It looks like the late news"

"What are you reading?"

"Bury Your Dead"

"Good book?"

"Yeah, it's about a serial killer" she answered as she placed the book down.

"Callen what does the G stand for" she questioned as she looked at him, noting that he looked stunned as he ran a hand through his hair, nervously.

"I don't know Kelly. I've only ever been called G" he answered.

"What do you think it stands for?" she asked as again he watched his reaction, she could tell he was thinking about it, but he simply shrugged.

"Well there's a list of possibilities" she told him.

"Really?"

"Yep" she replied popping the p. "Grant, Gavin, Greg, George, Guy" she told him as she listed of names.

"You've seriously thought about this haven't you?"

"Yep" she answered with a mischievous smile and she continued "Gilles, Geeves..." she smiled at the name.

"So you think I'm a butler do you?" asked Callen

Kelly nodded her head. Before she had time to think of anything else she felt Callen's body weight on top of her. Looking up she found herself looking into his crystal clear green eyes. She watched as he lent down and felt his lips against hers. She liked the feel and she kissed him back. She felt one of his hands go to her upper body and stroke up and down the section between the side of her bra to the top of her tracksuit pants, his fingers were soft and gentle. She felt his thigh move up on her leg and felt how excited he was. She felt him break away the kiss and she looked at him.

"Kelly...I" he began to say.

Kelly put one hand on his chest and gently pushed him off her; she hopped off the couch, grabbed his hand and led him towards the bedroom. Once in there she heard Callen close the door with his foot and the next thing she knew her back was up against the wall being kissed by Callen again. She slowly broke up the kissing "Callen...I"

"Kelly what's' wrong"

She looked into his eyes and could see he was concerned "I'm...I'm a virgin" she told him as she cringed a little embarrassed.

"It's OK. If you don't want to do this, just say so"

"No I do" she told him, glad that he cared. "It feels right. Do you have...?"

"Protection" asked Callen.

"Yeah" she answered as she gave a small smile.

She watched as Callen pulled his wallet out of his pocket, opened it and pulled out a condom. "If you want me to stop, you say so OK" he told her.

Kelly nodded in response as he gently stroked her cheek.

She felt Callen pull at the bottom of her top and lifted it up over her head. She reached out and undid the buttons of his shirt and slid it down his arm when all the buttons were undone. He helped her take it off and he threw it into the corner. Kelly's hands went behind her back and undid her bra clasp and took off her bra, tossing it away in the same corner as Callen's shirt. She felt Callen's lips go from her own, to her jaw line then to her breasts. She wouldn't tell anyone but him sucking on her breasts, it turned her on and she sucked in a breath as she leant her head back against the wall, a small smile forming on her lips, enjoying what he was doing to her. She felt him stop as cold air hit her breast; she then felt the warmth of his hands on her. With her eyes closed she felt two of his fingers move over her nipple, while the other hand held onto her hip as he placed kisses on her stomach, where they stopped at the top of her tracksuit pants.

With her eyes now opened, watching Callen kiss her, she found his belt and begun to undo it and smiled as Callen looked at her. She wiggled out of her tracksuit pants as he did with his jeans. As Callen stepped out of his jeans, Kelly brought her hands back up towards his neck. One of her hands accidently brushed his penis and she felt how hard he was. She heard him moan her name when she moved over it. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him neck and she was gently laid on her bed. She felt his fingers slip into the side seams of her pink panties and they were fastly pulled off. She felt him begin to kiss up her inner thigh. She shuddered in pleasure but she felt him stop. She looked over and saw Callen grabbing the condom packet.

She felt him entering her slowly and then he got faster. S he dug her nails into his back and bit down on his shoulder, it would probably leave a mark. She felt her muscles tighten "G. OH GOD. CALLEN" she yelled as he collapsed on top of her. Both breathless and coming down from their highs.

"Are you OK" Callen asked.

Kelly smiled and kissed him _"more that OK" _she thought to herself.

Kelly mumbled something incoherent in her sleep; she sighed and raised her hand to wipe the sleep out of her eye. She woke to find arms wrapped around her, smiling she rolled over and faced him.

"Morning" he greeted.

"Your still here" she said.

"Yeah"

"I thought you would have left during the night" she told him honestly.

"No...Kell?

"Hmmmm...."

"What do you think the G stands for?"

"Angus" she replied simply.

"From Angus you get Gus" she told him as she straddled him and lent down and kissed him.

"Gus Callen. I like it" responded Callen.

"Uh Huh, so do I" she said she traced his snail trail with kisses.


End file.
